


We don't care

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Incest, M/M, Smut, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas





	

  
“We don't care what it looks like, we've got love and it feels right!” Sam snaps at his father.

  
“No. You boys listen to me. It's not right. And you know it. I'm not letting you two do this.” John says to his sons, as sturdy as he can.

  
Dean stays quiet. None of them know what the outcome is gonna be after this fight.

\---

Sam was in his dorm at Stanford a few hours ago being a normal student. Cramming for his test tomorrow, chugging down a dozen red bulls etc. That's when Dean came to visit. And they talked.

  
“Sammy, I love you,” Dean whispers in his brother’s ear, pushing his long hair behind his ear.

  
“Dean,”

  
“What? You don't want me? I know you do Sammy,” Dean continues.

  
“Quit this Stanford crap. Come with me. We'll have fun.”

  
Sam smiles.

  
“I want to Dean. Believe me I do,” Sam pushed away his brother.

  
“But I can't.”

  
“What the hell is holding you back Sam?” Dean asks.

  
Sam doesn't reply.

  
“There is nothing holding you back.” Dean answers for him. 

“Please Sammy. Come with me.”

  
“Where?”

  
“Who knows,” Dean purrs, inching closer and closer to his brother. He climbs him like a vine and starts kissing him. Next thing you know Dean is on top of his brother.

  
“Dean,” Sam gasps.

  
The get off Sam's bed, not breaking their kisses.

  
Dean pushes Sam up against the wall and pulls his hair.

  
A second flies by and Dean starts taking off Sammy's shirt. Sam fumbles with deans belt on his jeans and gets them off. Sam pants fall to the ground and he's left on nothing but his boxers. Dean pulls off his own shirt as Sam kisses the insides of Dean thighs. Dean flicks his old shirt into the floor and press Sam up against the wall again.

  
Sam wraps his legs around Dean as he brings them back over to the bed. Sam pushes off dean's boxers with his feet, smiling like a kid in a candy store when he sees how big deans cock had gotten.   
“And now for you baby boy,” Dean whispers, pulling off Sam's boxers.

  
Dean moves his hands down to Sam's cock as soon as he sees it.   
“I need to taste you,” he gasps.   
Dean squeezes his brothers cock making him wince.

  
“Again Dean. Again,” he groans.   
Dean squeezes Sam's cock forcefully. It becomes bigger and bigger.

  
“Not that weak are you Sammy?” Dean asks.

  
He squeezes it again, making Sam moan.

  
“You still want me in you?” Sam asks Dean.

  
“Of course,” he replies.  
“That might have to wait,” Sam smiles.

  
“Cause I'm gonna fucking cum any second.”

  
Deans eyes glow.

  
“You need another squeeze?”   
Sam nods.

  
Dean squeezes Sam's dick, moving it all around. Dean opens his mouth wide and let's Sam come on in.

  
The thick fleshy part takes up all of deans mouth. He sucks it like a lollipop, making Sam go hard.

  
Then it happens.

  
Runny cum shoots out of his cock. Dean chugs it down quickly, making room for more.

  
They hear a knock at the door but pay no attention to it.

  
Fuck um. This is too good to stop and answer the door.

  
Sam shoots out more runny cum and another knock pounds on the door.

  
Before anything else happens the door opens and John looks in, a look on his face which no one can describe.

  
“Shit!” They hiss.

  
•

  
“We don't care what it looks like, we've got love and it feels right!” Sam snaps at his father.

  
“No. You boys listen to me. It's not right. And you know it. I'm not letting you two do this.” John says to his sons, as sturdy as he can.

  
Dean stays quiet. None of them know what the outcome is gonna be after this fight.

  
“Fine. You know what? It's bad enough I had to see that but the two of my sons doing it? Together? But whatever right? Life is all about fun to you two.”

  
“That's right dad. It is.”

  
Sam pulls out a silver gun from his bedside table. Nobody flinches. It's like there's no weapon in the room.

  
Sam aims it at his father.

  
“You wouldn't shoot that boy,” John chuckles.

  
Boom.

  
Later.

  
Dean rolls the body in the Mat and sends him flying out the window.

  
A puddle of blood still remains in the room, hot and sticky.

  
Sam and Dean remove their clothes once again and fix bush what they started. This time doing it on the floor, lying in their father's blood. 


End file.
